


Tiny Yogs

by Banana_Corgi



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banana_Corgi/pseuds/Banana_Corgi
Summary: Kim seeks help from Bouphe and realizes how they have both been unfairly treated.





	Tiny Yogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yogsfap server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yogsfap+server).



> NEW SERIES!

Kim sat in her office rubbing her freshly fucked pussy as Lewis slept on her bean bag chair with his cock still dripping. “Hope you enjoyed your present Lewis.” She said putting the elf costume away it was then she realized she forgot to take the pill and had to get the cum out of her tight little snatch fast. She tried to sit on Lewis’ face and hoping his reflexes would cause him to lick it out but he just pushed her away. “Fine, but if I'm pregnant you'll be paying so much child support!” She says trying to shake it out with the Hitachi which also did not work. She pushes out looking for something to get the cum out when she sees Bouphe in the break room her legs dangling from a normal size chair. Just then Kim got an idea. “Well everyone said I was a bad Dom cause I was too tiny. Maybe Bouphe's perspective will change that.” And she slinks behind the tiny girl and startles her. “So, Bouphe you like working for the Yogscast right?” Bouphe nods a little nervous. “So, you're willing to do anything to stay here?” She asks. “You sound like Lewis when he made me suck his cock to get hired.” Kim laughed at that. “Not nearly as bad as what I had to do, but at least you are used to eating his cum, cause you'll be licking it from my pussy.” She says grabbing the girl by the hair and leading her to the broom closet making Bouphe groan. She pushes the pink haired slut to her knees and pulls down her tights to show the the slimy tentacles of cum Lewis left in her snatch. Bouphe tries to back out when Kim pushes her face between her thighs. “Focus on licking it out, you will have time to suck my clit later.” Bouphe pushes her tongue inside Kim and licks around swallowing the still warm cum from the walls of Kim's tight cunt and licked her g-spot. Kim was still raw from Lewis’ frantic pounding so she moaned louder and louder till her orgasm built up and forces a load of girl cum and Lewis’ jizz in her face. Kim giggles a bit “Need a towel?” She asks draping it over her face. Bouphe wipes her sticky face off. “My turn?” Bouphe asked hoping to get some today. “No, but you may eat my ass.” Kim said turning around and spreading her bum showing her the white seed dripping from her ass. “He came there too?” Bouphe asked making Kim snort. “No, that was Simon. He just can't resist my fat little ass. Especially when I dress up like a tiny dog.” Kim said making Bouphe clean the dew off her pink rosebud. “Damn you're good at this!” Kim says as she cums again. “Hannah says tiny girls like us have to be good at eating ass.” Kim thinks for a minute and says. “Maybe it's time for you and I to change that.” Kim said thinking of a devious plot.


End file.
